Solfeggietto
by LittleHellion
Summary: At first, I thought it was she didn't like blondes...it wasn't my hair she didn't like. It was just me. I barely had time to feel pleased before anger set in when Sakura told me that her one true love had left her for... OFFICIALLY DISCLAIMED.


When I learned that her favorite composer was Bach, I learned to play Solfeggietto.

It was no simple thing; I'd never even taken lessons before, and though I knew how to read music, I could only learn one measure at a time. It was a long, irksome process, and I wished that Sakura could appreciate my efforts.

But even now, I hadn't worked up the courage to play it for her.

Before, I thought she must not like blondes…

But I realized that I was just kidding myself. My dejected and hurt feelings were a testament to my super-optimism when I realized that it wasn't my _hair _she didn't like. It was just _me._

I would never tell anyone that I cried when they started going out; Sakura was the only one I wanted comfort from, and that was just not going to happen. So, I put a smile on my face, marched proudly into Konoha High with my dark-haired best friend, and tried not to think about the feelings just underneath the surface.

My best friend was (unsurprisingly) apathetic when I finally mentioned my feelings to him. He just shook his head and said,

"Tch. It's not exactly a secret that you've liked her since we were kids. Are all the rumors true about blondes being idiots?"

I knew he was just teasing; he'd given up calling me stupid long ago, when I proved to the whole world that I was, in fact, more than just my loud mouth. Still, it stung a bit; I wasn't stupid, but I definitely wasn't smart. I punched him and stalked off, knowing that we'd make up and be friends by the end of the day.

I barely had time to feel pleased before anger set in when Sakura told me that her 'one true love' had left her for some kid who didn't even go to Konoha. Anger at the Suna kid, anger at the one who deserted Sakura, but mostly anger at myself for not showing my feelings to her. Maybe, if I'd been braver, Sakura would have been able to avoid all this hurt.

I held her in my arms as she cried. I wondered idly why she didn't go to Sasuke for support; she'd had a major crush on him, and though he'd never returned her feelings, they'd gotten closer over the years.

"Sakura, what exactly happened?" I didn't want to hate him, the boy who hurt Sakura, until I knew the whole story.

Sakura sniffed. "He…he told me that the kid from Suna had asked him out and kissed him, before he was told that I was his girlfriend. He came back, all upset…"

The story didn't make much sense so far, but I waited patiently for the end. "Go on, I'm listening."

"He said that Gaara – that's the Suna kid's name – just nodded and left. But I could tell from his eyes that I wasn't so beautiful to him any more, and I didn't want to keep him from someone who could make him happier. I _love _him so _much," _she said, her tears now almost completely gone, "but I couldn't keep him for myself when I know he wouldn't be happy with me any more."

I nodded. The whole thing made sense now; I'd been wondering how her boyfriend – well, ex-boyfriend – could make such a sharp turn, especially when he'd liked her for as long as I could remember.

"Sakura," I said gently, "you did something most girls could never do. I guess you really do love him, huh?"

Sakura nodded, suddenly quiet. Then, she laughed shakily.

"You know, I always had a suspicion he swung that way as well," she said.

I smiled a bit, no longer angry with her ex. "I'm sure you'll find someone else who will treat you well. Maybe even treat you better."

Sakura sat up from where her head had been in my lap.

"You know," she said, "I think we need to relax. You know, just chill. Like we used to, before I started dating."

I nodded. This was it – my chance. Sakura and I had always had a ritual. We'd do it every time one of us felt stressed out, or just felt sad.

"Come on, we'll go down to my living room. We've got bigger speakers in there."

I offered my hand to her; she took it, and I pulled her up off my bed. Once in my living room, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you ever tell me you had a grand piano?"

I shrugged. "We just traded our upright in. My dad got a big promotion about a year ago, and consequently got a big raise _and _a bonus. His dream was always to be a concert pianist, but then my mother had me, and…well, a musician's pay is nowhere near enough to raise a family. My mother and I decided we'd make him trade in our old piano for this one; he really deserves it."

Sakura had been trailing her fingers over the keys. It was apparent to me how much she wanted to be able to play, but her parents had never had the money to get her lessons.

"Can you play anything?"

I _did _register the sadness in her voice, but I knew it would go away soon.

"Yes, actually, I can. I only know a few songs, but…"

Sakura sat down on one of our forest-green armchairs, and looked at me expectantly. I smiled inwardly as I took my position on the piano bench; even if I didn't impress her, even if I never got to kiss her or date her, I would be able to make her smile.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like this one, Sakura," I said, and began playing.

I was nowhere near professional level, but this song was my favorite by default; this song was the only song I could play that reminded me of Sakura. My fingers roamed up and down the keys, and I lost myself for the last thirty seconds of the song.

I looked up to see Sakura leaning against the back of the chair, eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

"That's my favorite song," she said softly, and opened her eyes to look at me.

I hadn't known that. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, and came to sit next to me on the bench. She hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "Is it a hard song to play?"

I shook my head. "It's not, actually. It _sounds _hard, but it's actually pretty easy when you get into the rhythm."

"Then…can you teach me?"

My eyes widened. "Er…I'm not a good teacher, but if you can memorize stuff, then I guess it might work."

Sakura pecked my cheek before turning back to face the keys. She'd done it before; we'd been best friends before. But now, I felt my face flush. "Er…"

"You're a great friend, I hope you know," Sakura said, and I knew that even if our friendship never evolved into something romantic, I'd always be there for her.

"Thanks, Sakura. You're a great friend too."

She smiled at me, but her eyes showed hesitance. I felt guilty, all of a sudden. But then, her smile turned into something real, a smile I'd only seen her give to her ex.

"So…are you ready?"

I nodded, and turned back to the keys, musing.

I _was _ready. Our friendship could go anywhere from this point; relationships, friendly or romantic, were like that. _Love _was like that. Like 'Solfeggietto;' there would be downslides, and there would be upward movements.

I hoped Sakura would get over Naruto, and find someone perfect for her. Even if it wasn't me.

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura said, and I started explaining the basic mechanics of piano music.

Life really _was _music. It was…

_Solfeggietto._


End file.
